Anything is Possible
by HorseyGal0923
Summary: Not about CAMP ROCK specifically; it is about an ACTOR in it. There's nowhere to put it! A fanfic about Nick Jonas...based on my friend's dream; I made it into a story! Please RxR! I'll finish ASAP! :D It's Teen, maybe M later. Details have been changed.
1. It's Been A While

Nick and I and been friends for years.

Who would've thought it would end like this?

Anything is Possible

Brittany's POV:

I hadn't seen him in over two years. He was touring the USA with his band and I was home riding my precious beasts, horses. Needless to say, I wasn't expecting to see him here; not while I was back in Florida interning, not ever, for that matter!

Staying in my old house brought back years of joyous memories: swimming in the pool, playing soccer in the backyard, running or biking to his summer house and then the dreaded time in mid-August in which he left for New Jersey and I went back to school.

Sitting here, I thought back to the years where the trips became shorter and his music career began to take off. Eventually, we grew apart. Slowly though, something began to change. Three years ago, his parents forced them all to come back here for the entire summer and that was when Nick and I became the closest we had ever been, almost too close for comfort. Feelings started to develop, and it scared me. I don't know if he noticed but I certainly did. The more I felt, the less time I wanted to spend with him because of the way it made me feel, the way "he" made me feel. Weeks before summer ended, I stopped going over all together. I stopped answering phone calls, and texts, and doorbell rings. Using his key, he came in one last time. I told him that I needed time to breathe; he got the message and I never heard from him again.

The memories piled in as I drove away from my house and into the grocery store parking lot. I even bought some of "his" favorite things to comfort me.

_What the…is that….no…it can't be. But it is! _I thoughtto myself as I pulled into my house.

Shocked as I was, there sat that oh so familiar car, "his" car. _I must be daydreaming. _I closed my eyes momentarily to refocus. When I reopened them, the car was still there, just as I remembered it. My heart began to beat faster and faster. As I fumbled with my house keys, it fluttered faster than a hummingbird's wings! I turned the key in the lock to find that it was already open. _He still has his key? H kept it after over two years of not visiting? _

I walked into my kitchen, put the groceries down, and turned around to find an all too familiar face smiling up at me from my leather couch. _Oh…my…god. This can't be real!_ I managed to spit out a hello in between my thoughts and my shock. He just kept smiling and let me regain my composure. As my mind came back to earth, we started to catch up and fill one another in on the past two years of our lives. Many things had happened to us in the years we spent apart. He had dated Miley and Selena, sold millions of records, graduated high school, and all while touring the world! I dated here and there, but nothing serious until my ex of a few months. I was the stereotypical preppy nerd who was surprisingly popular. All of these things went on and I still missed him. Almost like magnets, he stood up and I stepped right into his now waiting arms and lingered in the sweetest hug ever!

"Want to head over to my house like old times?" Nick asked me.

"Sure! I haven't seen that house in years!"

"Well….that's…nevermind." Nick mumbled.

We walked inside his gorgeous summer home and sat down still conversing about life. He explained why he was the only one of his family members here and as he did all the feelings I had for him rushed back harder and faster than ever before, and this time I was fearless. A few moments later, something or rather someone, I wasn't expecting seemed to pop out from the shadows. It was her…his apparently on-again girlfriend Selena Gomez. I was incredibly hurt that he neglected to mention her before now, but shortly after introducing her to me, he stood up and led her into the kitchen. All I could hear was the two of them fighting and his last sentence, "It's over Selena, please leave!" I was ecstatic to say the least! Not because Selena was hurt, but because it meant I had a chance to tell him how I felt. After he strolled back into view, he explained why he had broken up with her, not that it was any of my business, but he needed to chat.

"I loved her, but not in the way I thought I did. She and I are better off friends." He stated.

I looked down at my watch and noticed that I need to drive down to the barn and feed the horses.

"Nick, I would love to stay here forever, but I need to go finish up my last task of the day at the farm, but I will see you soon!

"Meet me back here at 7:30. Gabi and Zach want to see both of us. " Nick informed me.

"7:30, I'll be here! "

I fed the horses faster than I had ever fed before, all the while being very careful. The drive back to my house seemed to take hours as I made the familiar turns and curves into my neighborhood. Quickly, I ran inside my house, showered, "beautified" myself, and started my BMW again in order to meet Nick back at his house (There was no way I was running in my cute dress and heels over there! ;) ) As I walked up his front porch steps, I nearly tripped, overcome with nerves! Right after I composed myself, the door flew open and he met me with open arms. He was as excited to see me as I was to see him! We stayed outside and swung on his poor swing for a while. Laying my head on his shoulder, I relaxed into a position I was completely comfortable in. Moments later, He turned to face me, and took my hand in an instant.

"Britt, I have something to say, but I don't know how you'll react…." Nick stuttered.

Sorry did have time to type the rest right now! Had to leave it at a Cliffhanger :( ! I'll finish the rest tomorrow! :D


	2. That Little Something

**You might want to reread the very last bit of the first chapter before you read this one….**

"What is Nick? I asked nervously, the palms of my hands starting to sweat…

"Brittany Charlotte Kirk will you be my girlfriend?" He quivered.

"Um…uh…oh…Nick you JUST broke up with Selena hours ago! Are you ready for another relationship?" I asked.

"Well, I see how you feel, guess that's a no…" Nick mumbled.

"Nick, just give me a minute will ya? I promise I wont be long and I will have an answer when I get back." I pleaded.

"Yeah…sure…whatever." He huffed.

As I returned, I noticed that he was strumming on his guitar, writing a new song for his band. _He's so comfortable with a guitar in front of him. _I thought as I walked up to him.

"Hey! Nick…?"

"Oh…hey…" he said awkwardly, while fumbling with the lyrics he had just written.

"Nick…I've known you for as long as I can remember and I've seen you break hearts and I've seen you with a broken heart…and I never want to hurt you like that, yet here I am telling you that I would absolutely LOVE to be your girlfriend, and hopefully your last!" I spoke excitedly, my voice rising as I said my final words.

Without saying a word, he jumped up and lifted me off the ground, sweeping me off my feet (literally and figuratively), and swinging me around like I had only seen in the movies. _I've never seen him this happy! _I commented internally.

"I have something to show you, but first go back to your house…grab your bags, and meet me back here. J" Nick told me, an uplifted tone in his voice.

"My bags?" I questioned

"Yes, now just go, don't take too long, my dear!" He called as I got into my car.

_My dear…I like the sound of that. _I thought.

I grabbed my bags, checked the items inside, and ran back to my car. As I pulled into his driveway I noticed that he had his bags inside his trunk and was waiting for me to give him mine. I was completely confused but I managed to keep my curiosity at bay as he chivalrously opened both of my doors, grabbed my bags and helped me inside his car. He blindfolded me before I could even think about stopping him.

"You know, if I did trust you so much, I might not be okay with not knowing where we're going AND having a blindfold on…." I mentioned.

"I know, but you have nothing to worry about babe." He reassured me as he kissed my cheek and drove out of his driveway and on to the street.

We weren't in the car long when he stopped an directed me to a motorized vehicle of some sort. All I could hear was the motor until he unblindfolded me, and let me see the beautiful, brand new plane that he owned.

"What the hell is this Nick?" I asked while trying to put the pieces together inside my head.

"It's the ride to our first date. Gabi and Zach didn't really cancel…I called them and told them what I was planning on doing and they obviously understood. ;) They are thrilled!" Nick quipped.

"You confident jerk! Ugh!" I joked through my happiness and laughter.

"Well, you had me nervous for a sec. babe!" He reminded me.

"Are you to tell me where we're going now or are you just going to kidnap me?" I laughed.

"I'm just going to kidnap you." Nick kidded.

"But. We're going somewhere very special baby. I talked to your parents and got their permission to take you to Paradise…Paradise Island in the Bahamas! Specifically the Atlantis Hotel!" He explained.

"You're kidding babe?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Nope, only the best for someone who kept me waiting this long!" He declared.

"You're amazing and sweet and sensitive and cute and I could go on all day! ;)" I told him.

"And so are you! Oh, I almost forgot, Big Rob is coming along to "keep an eye" on us." Nick explained.

"Okay, sounds great!" I smiled.

I quickly kissed his cheek as I boarded his plane. As soon as we stepped onto the gorgeous, soft carpet of the plane's cabin, he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around to face him. He sweetly and passionately kissed me on the lips. When we finally pulled away, he smiled from ear to ear and led me to the seats where he let me fall asleep in his arms for the whole ride there. It all fell into place perfectly. I loved this guy so much already!

I woke up in the most comfortable bed in the entire world, not knowing where I was at first, I jumped out of bed and then quickly remember last night's events. Nick was waiting for me with breakfast in hand when I made it into the nook mid-morning. Our suite was the largest in the entire hotel and was steps away from the pearl white sand of the Bahaman Island. First on the list of activities was definitely the beach. Nick seemed to read my mind as he spoke.

"I was thinking about heading onto the beach for a while, would you like to join me, or do you want to rest some more?"

"The beach sounds amazing baby!" I fought the need to run straight to the door like a kid waiting at the candy store window.

I quickly walked to my room and changed into my Aeropostale bikini while Nick waited patiently on the edge of the sand. The way he looked at me when I walked out the door to meet him made me almost self-conscious, but I knew he was only looking because he loved me. He was the first guy to look at me with that "I'm whipped and I'm proud" look. I knew he felt the same as I did.

We swam for a few hours and then went to the quaintest little restaurant for lunch. As we left the restaurant, he asked me a very strange question.

"Have you ever swam with dolphins?"

"No….why?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." He commanded sweetly.

I completely trusted him as he pointed me towards the water, and placed me on the dock. When he told me to open my eyes I saw a dolphin waiting for me to climb on its back. Nick helped me down the ladder and onto its back and then climbed on his own dolphin. We zipped around the pool for a while and then stopped in the shallow water for a minute. Our dolphins stopped close enough that I could reach Nick's lips. I kissed him passionately and almost made him slip off of his dolphin's back!

"Oops sorry babe! Are you alright?" I yelled as my dolphin chose to zip back into deeper water.

"Yes, but just remember, I will get you back for that. ;)" He playfully quipped.

We then swam over to the dock and each climbed off our dolphins. I grabbed the bucket of fish and threw one into my dolphin's mouth as Nick did the same. He and I both started to walk back to the hotel room as Big Rob walked out of it to meet us.

"Nick, I made the reservations for you." Big Rob said.

"Sweetie, why don't you go get ready for an AMAZING dinner and I'll do the same?" Nick asked me.

"Ok, babe. See you in a bit." I said.

The rest of our stay in the Bahamas entailed similar activities and a TON of time on the beach! I never tired of seeing Nick in his swimsuit and lack of a shirt….hey I can't help it! He's hot! ;)

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I stepped back onto the familiar plane and slept almost the entire ride home AGAIN! Nick must hate me by now!

I vaguely remember Nick carrying me into my room at home and then kissing me goodnight before he headed home, but I was too tired to think at that point.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of pancakes, bacon and the best scrambled eggs ever! _Had he spent the night here? _

"I was worried about how tired you looked so I spent the night in your guest room, babe. It did give me a chance to cook you breakfast before work though." Nick explained.

"You're the BEST!" I stated!

I gave him a kiss before starting to eat, and as I pulled away he said…

"Breakfast is served my love."

"Thanks baby. I love you."

"I love you too." He said excitedly.

He stayed and played with my hair while I ate and then drove me to work. He even stayed and rode a horse on the trails with me before he left to go record a song or two while I finished up work.

**There's a bit more. I'll finish what I have left tomorrow! :)**

**PLEASE RxR! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~~~SwampFoxGirl**


	3. Back to Reality

Back to Reality…

**A month later…**

The day I dreaded had come, and it was time for me to go back to my normal life; the one with my amazing horse and sadly the same one that made my amazing boyfriend thousands of miles away on any given day. I awakened the morning of my descent to find Nick had disappeared. _Is he really going to let me leave without even saying goodbye? No he can't…can he?_ I questioned in my mind. A moment later, when I was making myself a quick breakfast, I heard my front door swing open and before I could round the corner to see who was at my door, two familiar arms wrapped around me from behind, and a voice I knew quite well whispered in my ear.

"Did you really think I just let you leave without a fight?" He asked me.

"No babe, I didn't but you know I have to go." I reminded him.

"Yes you have to go, but that doesn't mean I can't take you." Nick confirmed.

"What are you talking about, my summer's over, I have to go home and you have commitments in LA this week." I stated monotonously.

"No I cancelled them. The only place I am going to be is at your house with you. Every commitment I had was a recording session and I have made plans to record them in Savannah and Charleston. I know that's still a few hours from you but I can be home before you're done riding and helping at the barn!" Nick explained.

Really babe? You didn't have to do this, but I am so happy you did!" I told him excitedly.

Eight hours later we were almost home and I was on Cloud Nine. My boyfriend had given up so much to be with me and he did it because he loved me. Best of all, he is ALL mine!

Minutes later, we were home, sweet, home. I walked inside of my house hand in hand with the most amazing guy in the universe. I put my bags down in my room and then met Nick and my parents back in the family room. Mom never said anything but I could tell that she knew something was very different between us.

"Mom, Dad do you want me to start an early dinner for the four of us?" I asked them.

"I can help with whatever you need, Mrs. K." Nick sweetly offered.

"Thanks Nick. You're a good guy." My mom retorted.

"Yeah, thanks baby!" I said through an ear to ear grin.

As I walked to fridge I gave Nick a peck on the lips. Mom looked at us but never spoke.

Nick set the table while I finished up dinner, and quickly we sat down for our quaint dinner for four. We talked and ate for about an hour, and when I was finished I walked away to set my plate down in the kitchen and to unpack my bags for a moment. I was close enough to the dining room that even upstairs I could hear Nick and my parents discussing something important. I unpacked quickly and walked back into the room as if I had planned it that way.

"Britt, I have something to ask you…how do you feel about travelling with me on tour this year?" Nick questioned.

"You mean to a show here and there right?" I replied.

"No babe, to EVERY show!" Nick responded.

"What?" I asked, my heart fluttering inside my chest.

"Britt, I already talked to your parents and they are comfortable with it because I have a tutor set up to help you with school, Apollo is going to come and travel with us whenever he can. You can train with the best equitation trainers in the country this way." Nick explained.

"It's my junior year, what about my junior year activities?" I asked.

"Well, I scheduled our tour on the hopes of going to homecoming and prom with you, so you'll be back for those, and I'm sure other high schools wouldn't mind a Jonas appearance. ;)"

Aww. Baby, you thought of everything!" I giggled.

"I guess I did huh?" Nick replied.

"This is too good to be true, Nick!" I screamed happily.

"No it's not, it IS true!" Nick stated.

"By the way Nick, my answer is YES, YES, YES! I would love to go on tour with you!" I practically yelled with joy.

"Okay, well we leave for Austin in twelve days." Nick declared.

"Sounds great, are you staying here tonight? Or did you book a hotel somewhere?" I asked.

"I'm staying here of course; someone has to make you breakfast tomorrow morning." Nick reminded me.

"Haha, very funny. You know I can sort of function without you…well no not really. " I said.

"And I love you because of that. " Nick joked.

"You have no idea how much I love you babe." I replied lovingly.

"Well, I love you more! :D" Nick responded.

**The next morning…**

Breakfast went great as usual. It was almost time for me to go to work and I was inside my room getting my barn attire ready to go, all the while Nick was getting himself ready for a day at the recording studio. Soon I would be visiting the other "man" in my life, my horse of course! Nick was going to drop me off and then pick me up later in the day for a late lunch downtown. Luckily, Mrs. Fields, the barn owner was going to let me clean up in her house before hand. As we pulled into the barn parking lot, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I didn't care at this point. Everyone would find out sooner or later anyway. As I climbed out of the car, Nick kissed me and we said our goodbyes for now. Soon I was atop the most amazing horse in the world jumping around a 3'3" course readying myself for my ultimate goal, Maclay Finals. After a great ride on Apollo, I walked back into our small barn to find my friend, Carlee, tacking up her pony a few yards away. I greeted her warmly and she did the same. I quickly hosed Apollo, put him away and head for the house to shower up.

A few minutes later, I decided to go chat with Carlee while she finished hosing Tobias, her pony. She had a few minutes to chat and so did I.

"Hey Carls!"

"Hey Britt, how are ya?" Carlee asked me.

"I'm great…fantastic…and happy!" I almost screamed.

"Uh oh…Britt…does a guy have something to do with you unwavering happiness?" She questioned

_Dang it…what am I going to tell her now! I can't just say oh yeah I'm dating a Jonas Brother here…._"Um….sorta?" I chose to say.

"Who is this guy that has made you so happy?" Carlee pushed.

At this very moment, I realized that I had not told one of my barn friends about my friendship with the Jonas family. This was even harder to tell Carlee because she is a HUGE Jonas Brothers fan and I had declined more than one invite to their concerts from her.

"Well, his name is Nick and I've known him forever…" I stated.

"Oh…what is he a jock, a musician, a wannabe?" Carlee curiously asked.

"He's a musician…a famous one at that…." I declared.

"Britt, come on…be serious who is he?" Carlee questioned.

"Alright…his name is Nick Jonas, yes the Jonas brother, dear." I reluctantly told her.

"Haha very funny…." Carlee said as my phone started to ring.

It was "his" ring. Carlee may have started to believe me a bit more when a live version of _When You Look Me In The Eyes _started to play as his ringer, but I couldn't be sure.

**(Phone Conversation between Nick and Britt:)**

"Hey baby!" I said into the phone.

"Hey…I'm almost there are you ready?" Nick asked.

"Yep….hey babe, can you meet me near Tobi's stall?" I asked and then said my goodbyes.

**(Back to Carlee and Britt's conversation)**

"Who was that?" Carlee questioned.

"It was Nick, he's on his way here." I explained to her right as Nick turned the corner to wrap his arms around my waist. I looked up and he turned me around to face him, and then kissed me sweetly yet passionately.

"I missed you baby." Nick told me.

"I missed you too. Love you." I commented.

"You weren't lying huh Britt?" Carlee stated, completely shocked, her jaw still on the floor.

"Nope, I wasn't." I replied.

"Nick this is Carlee, Carlee this is Nick…" I said as I introduced them.

"Oh by the way Carlee, you're definitely going to have to come to a few shows this year because I'm going with them on tour this year!" I excitedly told Carlee!

"No way Britt, you're lying!" Carlee stated.

"Carlee, you saw that I was telling the truth the first time, do you really think I'm lying about this?" I reminded her.

"No I guess not…" Carlee responded.

"Yes, Carlee; Britt is going to come on tour with us and ride whenever she wants to because our stops are each a few days long." Nick answered.

"Wow, that is awesome! How cool is it to say that I know someone who's dating a Jonas Brother!" Carlee screamed.

A few more great rides on Apollo and the many other ponies I got to ride on a daily basis and it was time to pack. My entire life was packed into 10 suitcases and then my riding stuff came next. All in all, I was weighing down the tour bus with way too much stuff, but Nick didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he would be able to see me EVERY day! After a few days in Austin, we travelled to Florida for a 7 day stint in 4 cities. When we arrived in Tampa, I had a few lessons with one of the top trainers in the country! Mrs. Wendy taught me so much! Having a lesson with her was an amazing treat!

I was exhausted when I finally made it back into our hotel suite that evening. I went into my room closed the door, changed into pajamas and crawled into bed.

A few hours later, I heard something very strange…

Another cliffy! Sorry! ;) I promise I try to finish more a little later.


	4. On TOUR and in LOVE!

"Thump…thump…thump…clang…" Sounds played out inside my room around midnight.

I had been asleep for a while now and as I awakened, I saw a shadow of someone just inside the doorway of

my room. My eyes started to focus in the pitch black dark and I realized that it was just Joe lost inside the

hotel suite.

"Joe, your room's across the hall." I called to him.

"Haha, yeah, sorry, Britt, I can't see in the dark." He said.

"No worries, just don't wake me up again." I teased him.

"I won't. Nick would kill me." Joe reminded me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that!" I joked.

The rest of the night went by peacefully. I woke up just in time to get dress, eat breakfast and go do press

with the boys. It was the first public appearance I would be making with Nick and I was nervous to say the

least. The press had been speculating our romance for a few weeks now and it was time we explained

ourselves. Nick and I had spoken about the lack of privacy we would be dealing with if we made out

relationship public, but ultimately we decided it would be best if we just let it out into the open. Plus, I was

proud to have such a wonderful boyfriend, and I wanted everyone to know how amazing he is!

**At the press conference:**

After numerous questions about the tour and Joe's relationship dramas, Nick's turn for questions had come.

"So Nick, are you involved with anyone at the moment?" One reporter questioned.

"I will say that I am very happy." Nick answered, playing it coy until it was my time to come out and speak

with him.

Many questions later, my time to speak had come. I was quite nervous about talking to hundreds of

reporters at a live press conference, but knowing Nick would be by my side the whole time calmed my

nerves.

"Can you all give me a second?" Nick asked, just like we had planned.

As Nick walked off stage to come bring me out, I could here the whispers of confusion in the air, wondering

what he was doing.

"Everyone, I would love to let everyone know who this wonderful girl is." Nick said as he helped me into

my chair and pushed it in for me.

"This is Brittany Kirk, a lovely person who I have known for as long as I can remember. Britt is also my

girlfriend of about 2 months." Nick explained to all of the reporters.

"Hello everyone!" I happily yelled over the noise.

After hundreds of questions about us and many exclusive story offers, the press conference was over, and it

was time for lunch and some alone time with Nick.

Nick and I went back to the hotel suite, changed clothes and then headed out for a romantic lunch in Tampa.

Since I had lived here for a year prior to moving to South Carolina, I knew the best place to have lunch

in the area. I took Nick to the quaintest little restaurant called Alex's. After we ate, we were hounded by

paparazzi flashes on our way out of the restaurant, but I didn't care. I was with Nick and that was all that

mattered.

**Later that night…**

It was almost time for Nick's concert at the Times Forum. I had gotten dressed to the nines and was going

to sit in VIP seating with a few of my friends from this area. As I made my way into the theatre a few

minutes later, I went over the set-list in my head, in order to memorize when I should head backstage to

greet the boys in intermission and also to show him how much I cared about his music. People began to pile

into the theatre when I returned from giving Nick his good luck kiss. Before I knew it, the concert had

started. The boys started with _Burnin' Up _and let into _Paranoid._ A few songs later, my personal favorite

came on, _When You Look Me In The Eyes. _Before Nick started to sing this song (solo for a change), he

chose to say something to the fans.

"Tonight and every night from here on out, I want to dedicate this song to my wonderful girlfriend, Britt.

Baby, will you join me on stage for this song?" Nick asked me.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but I mouthed the words, _I CAN'T believe you're doing this!, _before heading

on stage to sit with my wonderful boyfriend while he sang the song that had quickly become "my song". He

held my hand and kept his eyes on mine throughout the whole song. When he finished, the entire audience

sighed and cheered, amazed at how freakin' sweet my boyfriend was to me! I went back to my seat and

watched the rest of his concert, still on cloud nine from his performance to me. I would get him back after

the concert, I promised myself, and I had just the present to do so.

The concert ended right on schedule and I was waiting backstage by the time Nick was finished changing

back into his "after-concert clothing" as I called his sweats.

"Hey baby! Have I told you how much I love you today?" I asked him.

"Many times. I love you too." Nick replied.

"Well then, let me show you." I responded secretively, and handed him the box that held his brand new

acoustic guitar.

"What the…what is this Britt?" He questioned, shocked.

_Perfect! Just the response I was waiting for! I thought. _"It's just a little something I bought for you as an

early birthday present, which has now become a thank you present." I explained to him.

"Britt, this is awesome! Thanks baby!" He said excitedly when he finished opening the box.

"You're welcome, I know I can never top what you just did out there for me, but I thought this might bring

me a bit closer.

"You're amazing babe. I love you." Nick sweetly replied.

"I love you too. Now let's go back to the hotel!" I responded with a yawn.

**Sorry it's pretty short. I'm having a bit of writer's block today! Ugh. I'll try to write something better**

**tomorrow or this weekend!**

**_~~SwampFoxGirl_**


	5. Today is the DAY!

Today is the Day! 

_Today is the day…Nick's 18__th__ birthday! _I thought to myself as I awoke from my slumber in our gorgeous hotel suite!

I rose quickly and quietly, hoping not to wake an adorable and sleep Jonas who just so happens to be the best thing that has ever happened to me! I immediately began making him breakfast-in-bed, praying to finish before he could be awakened.

_Perfect! I might actually be able to make breakfast for him for a change! _I thought to myself as I cooked his breakfast and made calls to fill up the rest of his special day…all of which we had to ourselves, since I made sure that he had the full day off to enjoy himself! And enjoy himself he will!

**Call between Britt and a receptionist at Katsuka: **

"_Hello, thank you for calling Katsuka, this is Carrie, how many will be in your party today?" _The sweet receptionist recited.

"_Well, I'm actually hoping you can help me with something a little bit more special than just a reservation…." _I replied hopefully.

"_How can I be of assistance?" _She retorted.

"_Well as you may know, it happens to be my boyfriend, Nick Jonas' birthday, and I was hoping to reserve a table for the two of us in his usual spot, and I was also hoping to get the chef to make him a special birthday cake, one that wont interfere with his diabetes, of course!" _I explained.

"_Britt? Omg…this is Carrie…the rider who used to flip flop with you for champion in the Children's Hunters! I moved up here to train with Frank and Stacia last year! This is so crazy! And yes I will ABSOLUTELY personally make sure that your requests are fulfilled completely! __J" _She replied.

"_Carrie? OMG I can't believe you're here! I'm here for a week, this is my first full day here, and guess what's on my agenda for tomorrow afternoon? Maclay type lessons with Stacia and Frank on their horses! I sold Apollo a few weeks ago, sadly…although he is going to the best little girl, and he'll be able to take her from 2ft to 3ft just like he did with me…and best of all he's going to still living at home with my trainer so I get to see him all the time! I'm actually going to Maclay Finals in November…I'm thinking about borrrowing one of Frank's equitation horses for Finals…know of any good ones? Haha! Anyway thanks so much for your help girly! What's up with you?" _I rambled.

"_That is AWESOME girl! And yes we have many amazing eq horses, that I'm sure you'll love! Can't wait to see you tonight and ride with you tomorrow! J_" Carrie said excitedly.

"_Thanks again girly! See you later!" _I spoke.

"_Bye girl!" _She stated.

After my phone call/catch up with Carrie, I was even more upbeat than before!

_Today is going to be a great day! _I thought to myself.

Before I knew it, breakfast was done and I was able to sneakily enter Nick's room, food in tow…I carefully set the food onto the nightstand and crawled into perfect spot Nick's arms had ironically given me. I could've watched him sleep for days…but it was time to get this day going! I slowly and sweetly woke my baby up with a kiss. As he arose, he smiled and then sniffed the air, realizing there was food in his room!

_Typical man…haha! _I thought as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. I reached over and handed him the tray of food that I had prepared for him. And before he could speak I fed him the first bite of my delicious sugar-free pancakes!

"_Babe, this is absolutely the best birthday breakfast anyone has ever made me…shh…don't tell Mom! Haha!" _Nick said in between bites.

"_Thought you'd enjoy being waited on by me for a change!" _I laughed. _"How does a full day of you and me hanging out and going out to dinner sound to you, baby?" _I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"_It sounds awful…awfully wonderful! _He joked.

"_Hahaha, very funny super-jerk…I mean superstar!" _I retorted snidely.

I loved how easy this was…joking, relaxing and most of all being in his arms and now worrying about whether someone was going to walk in and catch us intertwined…even if we were just cuddling…who knows how someone, even someone as sweet and caring, as Big Rob, would take that!

I had a feeling Nick was thinking the same thing as he sighed and relaxed even more and pulled me closer…We laid there for a good hour before I realized that I had fallen asleep and needed to pull myself away from him and get ready for our picnic lunch date in Central Park! Nick was already awake…obviously he had been watching me sleep as he seemed to enjoy doing…maybe a little too much…but I loved him anyway of course ;)

"_Nick, we have to get up! I have plans for us at 1:00! Come on babe! J" _I hurriedly stated.

"_Okay sweetheart, I'll be ready in 10 minutes!" _He replied.

"_Oh babe, make it casual…we don't need to be dressed up til later!" _I reminded him.

And with that I heard him scuffling through his closet and pulling out a plaid button down shirt and light washed jeans. I smiled as I walked to my own room to grab my casual sweater-dress and leather coat. It wasn't too cold in NYC yet…just brisk, like a perfect fall day for a perfect date with a perfect boy.

After a few minutes, I heard him move the ottoman in the tv room and sit down…I knew that was my cue to be ready whenever…he doesn't mind waiting at all, but he likes to let me know he's ready.

10 minutes later, I was ready, right on time and we headed out…walking our way straight to Central Park, where we were to have the best time laying on the grass, eating lunch and most of all just being together!

**Sorry…it's a bit of a cliffy yet again…but I think this a bit better than last time! I'm back for good this time…promise! It'll be finished asap!**

**~~~SwampFoxGirl**


	6. Pure Bliss

Britt's POV:

"My my my, Central Park sure is as beautiful as I remember it my love! But not as gorgeous as you of course ;)" Nick reminded me as we walked through the centre of one of the most beautiful parks in the world! I couldn't think of a better way to spend such a wonderful afternoon!

As we walked and took every single sight within our view in, I noticed that we were very close to our picnic spot. I looked directly into Nick's gorgeous eyes and told him to "close his eyes, sit on the blanket I had just laid out, and wait patiently (well as patiently as any boy can ;))"

Once my plan was set, I allowed him to open his eyes and he immediately saw all of his favorite foods laid out, waiting for him to devour them.

"Oh my gosh babe, this is the best birthday lunch ever...have I ever told you how much I love you?" Nick asked me jokingly.

"Oh ya know, only a few million times" I replied.

_After a few long hours lying in the grass at the park and just enjoying each other's company..._

__"Nick, it's time for our next stop!" I teased

"Babe, thats not fair, you have to tell me where we're going!" Nick begged as I motioned the locking of my lips and throwing away the imaginary key!" he begged, reminding me of the five year old version of him I knew so many years ago!

_Once we arrived safely back to our hotel, I asked Nick to quickly ready himself for dinner while I did the same_

__"Nick, I'll only be a few minutes! I promise!" I babbled while curling the last few strands of my shoulder length dark blond locks, hearing the ottoman slide across the floor as I did.

A few minutes later, I was ready and standing in the doorway of our room, dressed in one of my best dresses, a pink off-the-shoulder rhinestoned thigh length mini (Nick's favorite) and my best pair of gorgeous 5 inch sparkling silver stilettos which matched the rhinestones on my dress perfectly. Nick was clad in his best suit, and my favorite baby blue button-down dress shirt (which I will undoubtedly be wearing by the end of our night, _oh come on now...mind out of the gutter_...its my favorite nightshirt ;)). _I can't imagine a more perfect night, _I thought to myself as I walked closer to the boy of my dreams, the man I hoped to spend the rest of my life with! :)

"Ready babe?" I asked him, snapping him out of his dazed expression, which without a doubt meant he was totally checking me out ;)

"Of Course, although I'm wondering if I should allow you out of the hotel dressed so beautifully! haha! Nick teased.

"Baby, you know that I love you right?" I asked him, while pulling him into a passionate kiss

After several heated minutes pushed up against the doorframe of our hotel room door, we pulled away, and decided it was time to leave, and this time for real.

_At Katsuka..._

"Britt?!" Carrie exclaimed, surprised to see me, even after our conversation.

"Carrie! It's been way too long! I cannot wait to see more of you girly!" I excitely stated, my voice rising with each syllable.

"And this is?" Nick asked...'_Whoops guess I didnt fill him in!' I thought to myself_

_"_Oh I'm sorry babe, this is Carrie, you might remember her from way back when...she had I have competed against each other for years!" I replied.

"Oh yes! Nice to see you!" Nick politely retorted.

"Same to you, let me show you to your table!" Carrie stated

"Thank you!" Nick and I said in unison

_Once seated at the best table in the house...OUR table..._

__"Nick, do you know what you want to eat?" I asked

"Of course, I know what you want too...may I do the chivalrous thing and order for you?" He questioned.

"Yes babe, I trust you...just know that I do have a few surprises left" I teased

_As if on cue, our wonderful waiter came to greet us..._

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked us.

"Yes, I will have the General Tso Style Chicken with brown rice and my lovely girlfriend will have the Sesame Chicken with brown rice and extra sesame sauce poured over top" Nick replied.

"Thank you, I'll get this right in for you...your appetizers are on the house, and will be ready shortly." the waiter reminded us.

"Thanks" Nick and I retorted

_While waiting on dinner..._

__"Wow this is all amazing babe, and you got my dinner order perfectly" I lovingly said to the most perfect man on earth.

"I know! haha, just kidding! Thank you babe, you made this night the best birthday ever, and the best night of my life...although every night of my life with you is just that..." Nick sweetly replied.

"I love you baby!" I said, tearing up.

"I love you too" he said...noticing my emotions, he smiled.

"I am so happy to have you in my life, even if you are an emotional girl ;)" he laughed.

"Haha, i love you so much!" I chuckled.

_Dinner went by without a hitch and it was finally time for my surprises!_

"Baby, close your eyes pleeeeeasseeee!" I begged...he obliged. "One two three...open" I said, holding out a large box with a new black vinyl coated piano stool inside...little did he know the rest was waiting back at the hotel and would be coming on tour with us forever...

As he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped..."OH MY GOSH babe...what...is...THIS!?" He questioned, confused.

"Look!" I joked.

"Wow...i just cant believe it...you didnt...did you...?" He asked as he started to put the pieces together.

"I did..and I would a million times over...just to show you I care so much" I said.

"You dont have to show me a thing babydoll!" "I love you.." He replied, pulling me into a passionate kiss...I tried to hold myself together and not slip so far into the kiss that I forgot we were in a restaurant...but it was difficult ;)

_Nick's cake and birthday song came out in perfect timing and we slowly made our way out to the car...hugging and stealing kisses along the way..._

_After the short drive home...We arrived at our hotel suite..alone once again...for one more night!_

I waited for Nick at the elevator door as we prepared ourselves for what could come next...

We walked slowly down the hallway to our room and held each other as closely as possible, so in love it was obvious to anyone.

"Britt...?" Nick asked once we were inside.

"Yeah babe? I'm changing..." I replied.

"Ok well, I'm coming in." He said.

"Ohhh ok?" I retorted, confused...not that I cared...he could see me however he wanted, but we normally avoided this at all costs because it was too tempting.

Once I was in my lace bra and lacy black thong with his blue button down over top, but open to reveal my cleavage...I turned around and went up to him, giving him the best kiss of the night thus far.

"Baby...I have a question." Nick asked.

"Yes baby?" I asked, slightly bewildered.

"I know we're only 18...but will you marry me...not right this minute, but I know I want to be with you the rest of my life, and I want everyone else to know that, well if you'll have me atleast..." Nick struggled to get out those all to important words...

I had to brace myself against the wall in our room to keep from falling over in shock..."Ummm babe, you didnt even have to ask! Ive wanted to marry you from the ver first time I saw you again!" I giddily replied.

"So that's a yes?" He asked...as if he needed to!

"YES! Nicholas Jerry Jonas...I will marry you!" I shouted out in excitement!

He then slipped the most beautiful diamond ring onto my finger, where it would stay for the rest of my life!

I then pulled him into what was now our most passionate, loving, desiring kiss ever...we wanted each other so much...forever...but was that enough to make us break our promises?

As we kissed...our make out session getting more and more passionate by the second...I could feel him pushing me toward our bed..._wait, is this it? are we ready...is this right? _I thought to myself.

I could feel my body edge towards the edge of the bed and I could feel Nick fumbling around trying to place atop it...I decided to help him out ;)

I laid back upon the bed, without breaking stride and stopping our kisses...he then climbed on top of me, sitting me up, my legs crossed around his hips and began kissing my neck...sucking on it, surely leaving a nice hickey in his path...I stifled a moan as he moved closer and closer to the cleavage left by his dress shirt unbuttoned about my body...he then began to slowly unbutton it one by one..._was I ready? I was as ready as I'd ever be!_

Before I knew it, my nightshirt (his buttondown) was on the floor beside the bed...along with his tee shirt and shorts...as we sat there, making out ever so passionately, the moment of truth arrived...he started to fumble with the clips on my bra...then abruptly, he pulled away..._Damn, I was just mustering up the courage to actually do this, I thought to myself_

Much to my surprise, he looked at me lovingly and asked me...

"You ready? I am but only if you are..."

"What about our 'promises'" I asked.

"F**k the promises...you and I both know we are now engaged...staying together forever...we're as good as married in my eyes..." Nick replied.

"Ok, Im ready if you are!" I whispered seductively.

Our heated makeout session doubled in intensity as he unclasped by bra and as my hands began to move towards the elastic on his boxers...as if on cue, he shifted and I slid his boxers off in one fluid motion...last were my panties...easy. Soon enough, I was sitting on top of him, grinding ever so rhythmically to his hip motions...no penetration yet, just working up to it...then came the moment we had been waiting for...it was better than either of us had anticipated. I leaned back, my head on the pillow and he slid inside of my without the slightest of difficulties...we both came relatively quickly and the intense pleasure surged throughout every bone, muscle and cell within us...after our many minutes in pure bliss (we both lost track of time, so caught up in the moment), we laid next to each other, our bodies as one, close as ever, staring into the happiness that filled each other eyes...and quickly, ever so quickly...we fell asleep, smiling...as happy as anyone on the planet at that very moment...

**Well I finally had the writing power to update...better late than never right? Hope it was good...yes I know...a little scandalous...I just had to write that in...it just seemed right at the time...hopefully y'all liked it!**

**XOXO~~~HorseyGal0923 (yes my name changed)**

**Please R&R...ill keep writing if y'all keep wanting it!**


End file.
